Reunited
by Laura.loves.NCIS
Summary: They were dating when they were 17. She was a foreign exchange student and he was a famous jock. They haven't seen each other since she had to leave. What will happen when thy meet 10 years later? Please Read& Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I decided to write this fic because I always wondered, how things would be if Tony and Ziva would have met before the whole Ari desaster.**

**I will update my High School Fic, soon I promise. I am halfway through the next Chapter. **

**I don't really know if I will continue this, it will depend on the reviews I get. Please remember that English is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of this awsome Characters.**

* * *

><p>Reunited<p>

It was a usual day at the office. They didn't have a case so the whole team was stuck at paperwork. It was all like it was supposed to be. Tony had been late- like usual and Kate had teased him abound it- like usual. McGee had been quite- Like usual and Gibbs had smacked Tony in the back of the head for teasing Kate instead of doing his work.

Again he had made the others believe that he was just a player, who doesn't even know how it feels to really love someone. But they didn't know the reason why he even became a player. They thought he was afraid of feelings, which he was not. The truth was he knew how it felt to really love somebody because he never got over her.

They fell in love 10 years ago. She was a foreign exchange student from Israel and he was the Quarterback of the football team and every girl loved him. She had taught him how real feelings felt. And in the 10 years they were apart he just never felt the same way about anybody else again.

The last time he had seen her or even was able to talk to her was the day she had to leave for Israel. She wanted to stay but her father forced her to come back. They had never talked again after she left. Not because they didn't want to. Tony wanted to and he was sure Ziva wanted, too. But he was almost entirely sure about the fact that her father kept everything that was even close connected to America and Tony from her.

He didn't know what she was doing now. He was not able to find out anything about her. Her father had taken care of that.

Deep lost in his thoughts he heard the elevator ding and the doors opened. Tony mechanically turned his head over to see who was exciting. Tree people stepped out of the elevator. One was Tom Morrow, the director of NCIS. The other two were female. One had long red her and seemed a few years younger than Gibbs, the other one had long and curly dark hair and was about Tony's age.

They all stepped into the squardroom. The team looked up and Gibbs immediately recognized the redhead while while the brunette looked very familiar to Tony. She looked exactly like her but he didn't think that her father would let her go to America ever again. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with an American the first time and it could always happen again.

Tony and Gibbs gasped at the same time. But Tom Morrow just ignored them and started to speak: "I am here to tell you that I will leave my position as director of NCIS and I'd like to introduce your new director Jenny Sheppard to you. Director Sheppard, you can take it from here. Good luck." He turned around and Jenny was about to start to say something when Gibbs whispered. "Jen?"

"Hello Jethro" she replied unemotionally and continued like nothing happened. "I am happy to be your new director and I want to introduce Ziva David to you. She will be our liaison the Mossad."

With that she was about to leave the bullpen but after thinking for a moment she holded on and added: "If you wanna talk, Jethro we can do that in my office." With that she walked away.

The team expected Gibbs to follow her but he didn't. Instead he walked up to Ziva and started to introduce the team to her. "Officer David. These are Special Agent Caitlin Todd, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

When she heard his name she froze. And then she looked at him. It was definitely him. The one she had missed for the past 10 years. She gasped and whispered. "Tony."

"Ziva." He whispered back and then got off his chair and pulled her into a boon crashing hug. "God, I have missed you he whispered into her hear and she whispered back. "I have missed you, too."

The team was confused. Tony knew this woman but how. She was from Israel. But what confused them even more was that Tony actually showed emotion towards a woman. She was here for just a couple of minutes but they could already tell that Tony cared for her deeply.

Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head and said."Rule 12 DiNozzo. She is a part of the team now."

"Can we talk later?" Tony whispered into her ear. Ziva nodded slightly and Tony pulled away and smiled at her.

"Ziva, you can sit over there." Gibbs pointed with his finger on the 5th desk in the bullpen.

After around 2 hours, Gibbs finally went up to the director's office. When Gibbs was gone Tony went over to Ziva's new desk and pulled over a chair to sit on. Again he earned strange looks from Kate and McGee but he decided to just ignore them.

"So, how have you been?" Tony asked in Hebrew.

"You still remember the Hebrew I have taught you." she said in Hebrew and smiled.

"Yeah, actually I have continued to study after you left. And I still watch many movies in Hebrew like we used to. I guess it just reminded me of you." Tony replied softly.

"I am really sorry that I never contacted you. I never stopped trying but Eli had everything connected to America blocked. He really surprised me with this assignment. I thought he would never let me go back to the US." Ziva explained sadly.

"I am just glad that you prepared me for this before you left. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't known that it was very likely that he would keep me away from you." Tony told her.

"I didn't know that you work for NCIS. And probably my father doesn't either. But we have to keep it this way. If he finds out that you work here, he will call me back to Israel. And there would be nothing that I could do about this." Ziva said.

"I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much and it was never the same without you. Everyone missed you so much, Especially Sarah." He explained.

"She was the best friend I have ever had. Do you know where she lives now, or do you have a telephone number. I would really like to call her." Ziva asked carefully.

"She lives here in DC. I can give you her number. She is one of the few High School friends I kept in contact with, actually." Tony smiled.

"That's great. I have really missed all our friends from High School. My senior year in Israel and without all of you was definitely the worst time of my life."

Just then, Gibbs reentered the bullpen and he didn't look very happy. Tony hurried back to his desk and yelled over the bullpen in Hebrew. "Would you like to come to my place today after work?"

"I would love to." Ziva yelled back.

Again, Kate gave Tony a very strange look. The whole time that Gibbs was gone he had a talked to this Mossad Officer in a foreign language. She couldn't tell which language they spoke but she couldn't understand a word they were saying. But though she didn't know what they were saying it was obvious that they were getting along very good and though she would never admit it, she felt jealous. But there there was definitely something strange about this woman.

When Gibbs finally sent them home Tony and Ziva waited until everyone the office was gone and then left for Tony's apartment together. It was like no time had passed. They still acted around each other like they did 10 years ago. Originally Ziva wanted to call Sarah but since it was already pretty late she decided to just do it the next day because figured that it would be quite a long conversation and she wanted to spend time with Tony.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I would love to." Ziva answered. 'Just like old times' they both thought.

"You pick one." He said. Ziva picked one random movie with a Hebrew title and handed it to Tony. He put it into the DVD player and they both settled down on his couch. He pressed the play button and put his arm around Ziva's shoulders like no time had passed and they were still those two High School Juniors that were totally in love with each other. Ziva was confused for a moment but actually it felt really good. Like nothing had ever happened that pulled them apart. But it didn't feel any different than all this time back. She put her on his shoulder and just relaxed and concentrated on the movie.

Ziva woke up the next morning, leaned against another body. His arm was still around her shoulder and his face looked peaceful. She moved just a little bit but it was enough to wake him up. He moaned quietly and his eyes opened slowly. His gaze fall onto Ziva. "You are really here." He stated.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"I thought it was a dream." He told her casually.

"It wasn't. But first, I thought so, too." Ziva said.

"I have dreamt this so many time before." Tony told her.

"Me, too." she responded.

"What time is it?" Tony asked. Then his gaze fall onto the digital clock on his table. "Oh shit." He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ziva asked shocked.

"It is already 6.10 and Gibbs expects us to be at the office at 7." Tony explained. "And we still have to get to your apartment. You need fresh clothes, otherwise everyone will suspect something." Tony told her.

"Don't worry. My apartment is near the Navy Yard. We can just stop by. I won't take long." Ziva calmed him down.

"Okay. Then I will go and dress up. We'll leave in 10, okay?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded. He hurried into his bedroom and picked a random suite. Then he ran into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he was finished we went back into the living room.

Ziva and Tony hurried down to Tony's was and quickly got inside. Ziva named Tony her address and Tony drove as fast as he could. When they arrived at the apartment building she was living in she quickly got out of the car and hurried up to her apartment. She put on fresh cloth, brushed her teeth and washed her face in less than 10 minutes and ran back down to where Tony's car was parked.

Tony was amazed by how fast she was but he didn't say anything. Instead he just speeded the short way to the Navy yard and they actually made it in time.

Kate saw Tony and Ziva exiting Tony's car and entering the Navy Yard together. 'This is strange' she thought. 'They are coming together and Tony's is actually here in time. They probably slept together last night. 'Again she felt this jealousy but she ignored it. 'He looks different. Happier than usual.' She thought. She knew she should be happy for him. Tony was one of her friends and she had never seen him happier. She always thought, Tony was one of the cheerful people but it was nothing compared to his mood today. 'They definitely have history together.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry Guys for not uploading so long, but I have been awfully busy. I also know this Chapter is very short but I don't really have much time at the moment. I promise that the next chapters will be longer and more eventful. Personally I do not like this Chapter too much but please let me know what you think, though. Please remember that English is not my first language and I am just 14.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I wish I would but unfortuently I don't.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was around 12 when Gibbs came back into the bullpen. „Gear up. We've got a dead navy Lieutenant in Quantico." They all graped their backpacks and hurried after Gibbs to the elevator.

"May I drive?" Ziva asked casually. Gibbs handed her the car keys without saying a word and Tony groaned. Everyone gave him a questioning look and Tony explained. "Her driving is totally crazy."

"It is not that bad." Ziva argued.

"Believe me, it is." Tony sighed.

Again, Kate felt this jealousy. It was her job to argue with DiNozzo. This was Ziva's second day at work and she was already taking Kate's place. Kate really started to dislike this woman. Tony hadn't even teased her, since Ziva arrived and he was totally ignoring her. All he payed attention to, since yesterday was Ziva.

They were driving for around 2 minutes and Kate and McGee already looked pretty close to throwing up. Gibbs didn't seem to mind and Tony was prepared for her crazy driving. "Who taught her to drive?" Kate groaned.

"Her mother did." Tony laughed. "Besides, everyone in Israel drives like this." he added.

"Exactly. Because it is good to avoid ambushes." Ziva said. Kate mumbled something else but nobody understood.

"Slow down a bit, Zi. We don't want Kate and McGee to throw up, do we?" Tony with a gin on his face. Ziva laughed but she slowed down a bit.

Back in the Navy Yard they tried to find something for the whole day but they didn't. Like the day before they went to Tony's apartment but this time they stopped by Ziva's place to get some spare clothes just in case they fell asleep in front of the TV again.

At Tony's apartment he let her choose the film again. He picked his alarm clock from the bedroom and set it up just in case. He set up the movie and when they had settled down on the couch Tony took Ziva in his arms like he did the day before. Ziva comfortably leaned back in his embrace and they watched the movie in silence but by the time it was over they were both already asleep.

The alarm clock rang at 5:15 in the morning. Tony let in the shower first and started to make breakfast. After they ate Tony took a shower, too and they left his apartment at 6:30.

"You didn't call Sarah yesterday." Tony stated their walk to his car.

"I know. I figured it was too late by the time we got out of work." Ziva said.

"You can call her now." he suggested.

"You sure. I mean it is still pretty early." Ziva replied.

"Sarah joined the FBI after Collage. She has to get up early." he explained. "You can call her now, if you want to."

"Okay, then I will call her now, I suppose." Ziva took a deep breath. Tony took out his phone, dialed Sarah's number and handed the cell phone to Ziva. After a moment someone picked up and asked.

"Tony?"

"Sarah? It's Ziva." Ziva said nervously.

"Tony, if this is a joke, it is not funny." Sarah complained.

"Sarah, this is not one of Tony's jokes." Ziva promised.

"O my gosh. Ziva? Is this really you?"

"Yeah, it is really me."

"Why did you never call back? Tony and I tried to call you for ages. And we sent you countless letters, but we never got a reply." Sarah cried.

"I am so sorry, Sarah. My father kept everything connected to America away from me. I never got any of the letters or the calls." Ziva explained.

"So what changed now?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I got assigned to be a Mossad liaison officer to NCIS in Washington DC." Ziva explained

"O MY GOD! You are back in the US? And you are here in DC?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes." Ziva smiled.

Ziva and Sarah talked on the phone until they arrived at the Navy Yard and before Ziva had to hang up, Sarah agreed to meet Tony and her for lunch.

The morning passed without any big events. At noon Tony and Ziva left the Navy Yard and walked to a little restaurant. When they entered they saw Sarah already sitting on a table in the corner of the room.

After some some boon cracking hugs they finally sat there, eating and talking.

"So, are you two already back together?" Sarah asked. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"We haven't cleared that, yet." Ziva said honestly.

"Well, you should get back together. You two are just made for each other." Sarah suggested.

"It is not that simple, anymore. We aren't in High School anymore." Ziva sighed, thinking of all the time they spent apart, of Kate, who was defiantly jealous and of course Gibbs' rules.

"I think it is very simple." Sarah argued. "I don't know about you, but I know that Tony never moved on, after you left."

"I haven't either." Ziva whispered.

"So what is the problem?" Sarah asked confused.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other again. They knew exactly what the problem was but they also knew that Sarah would never except this excuse.

"I don't know." Ziva whispered.

"You do wanna get back together, do you?" Sarah asked both of them. They both nodded.

"So what is the problem?" Sarah continued.

Ziva didn't know what to say but Tony whispered. "There is no problem." he turned to Ziva and said. "You know I always loved you. And I don't think I will ever stop."

"I never stopped loving you, either." Ziva whispered. They moved closer to each other, neither of them caring about Sarah watching them. Their lips met and Sarah began to cheer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hey Guys. I know it took me a wile to upload and I am sorry for this but school kept me busy. This chapter is kinda a filler and it's pretty short but I hope you like it though. I promise that the next one will be more exciting, longer and filled with TIVA and some surprises. Also it will hopefully be ready soon 'cuz I have SRING BREAK now! YAY! My other Story: 'High School Days Sophomore Year' will be uploaded soon, too and I decided to put 'Unexpected Returns' on hiatus 'cuz I start to think that it is really unlogical and I don't know what to write about anymore. Okay this A/N was pretty long but there were some things I needed to say. I hope you leave me a review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

„We have a suspect. Kate, DiNozzo you pick him up." Gibbs said as he returned from Abby's lab. He handed Kate a piece of paper with the suspects address on it and threw the car keys in the air, for Tony to catch. Tony and Kate both grabbed their gear and hurried to the elevator.

"So what is going on with you and Officer David?" Kate asked directly on their ride.

"What do you mean? Tony asked innocently, trying to conceal worries about revealing his secret.

"Oh come on Tony, I am not blind. You are acting completely different since she arrived. Not to mention your behavior when Director Shepherd introduced her." Kate shot at him.

"And what makes you think that I am acting different because of her? Maybe I just realized that my behavior was entirely inappropriate and immature?" Tony asked seriously.

"You are DiNozzo. You don't change for no reason. It's just not who you are." Kate replied.

"And why does that concern you so much. I mean you are always completely annoyed by my jokes. " Tony said.

"I am not concerned. I am just wondering why you suddenly stopped to crack jokes on every occasion and I wanna know what that has to do with Officer David." Kate argued.

"It doesn't have anything to do with her." Tony said.

"Of course. You just realized that your behavior was totally immature the day that a pretty girl walks into the bullpen to join our team and you welcome her like you were old friends and then you start speaking some language I don't understand with her and now you want me to believe that this change in your attitude has nothing to do with her." Kate responded angrily.

"Are you jealous, Kate?" Tony asked seriously.

"NOOOO. BUT I DON'T LIKE IT TO BE LEFT IN THE DARK" Kate yelled at him.

"I don't leave you in the dark. I just don't inform you about every single detail of my personal life." Tony told her.

"So something did change. I knew it." Kate exclaimed.

"And what if it did, Kate? What does it change?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, But you are my partner, Tony. And I would really like to know what is going on in your life. I just want you to know that you can talk to me if you want to." Kate said seriously.

"So, you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked.

"I promise." Kate responded.

"Okay, so you were right. It is something going on between Ziva and I. We went to High School together. She was a foreign exchange student and I was a famous jock. We were madly in love with each other and she was the one who showed me how it feels to love someone and to be loved. When her father found out about our relationship he was really angry. He sent Ziva to America to improve her language skills and not to fall in love with some stupid american. He fetched her back to Israel and kept everything connected to America away from her. We don't know why he sent her here now but she is assuming it is because he doesn't have a use for her anymore. She said she became weak because she was unhappy." Tony explained.

"So, I take it you two are dating, again?" Kate asked carefully.

"Technically, we never stopped because we never broke up and before she went back to Israel, she promised me that she would come back someday. And that's what she did." Tony smiled.

"What language is it, you two speak sometimes?" she wanted to know.

"Hebrew." Tony answered. "She taught me, while we were in High School and we watched a Hebrew movie every Friday night. I never stopped doing it, even after she was gone. It reminded me of her and I wanted to be able to talk to her in Hebrew when she came back." he explained.

"I have never seen you so serious about something. You must really love her." Kate said. She never would have thought that Tony DiNozzo talk about someone with so much love in his voice as he just did.

"I do, Kate. I never stopped loving her. After she was taken away from me, I was so hurt. I started hiding behind all of those stupid jokes and swore that I would never love anybody again. I wanted to wait for her, even though I knew that it was very unlikely that she would ever return" Tony said.

"I am glad you have her back, Tony. I am glad that you can finally be happy now." she told him with a smile.

"I am happy, Kate. Thank you that I could talk to you. Tony told her honestly.

"It's okay Tony. That' what friends are for. And I promise your secret will be safe with me." Kate said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, it's been a while since I last updated, but I really wanna continue this story. I hope you enjoy it though and I want to try to upload more regular 'cuz I really wanna finish a story. For all of you, who read 'High School Days: Sophomore Year': I'm workin on the next chapter and I hope I can upload it very soon.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did, why would I have to write fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It had been one month since Tony told Kate all about his relationship with Ziva and everything was going great until the morning Tony received an unexpected phone call. It was 10 in the morning and he sat at his desk, just finishing some of his paperwork when his phone rang. At first, he was glad to get some distraction but when he checked the caller ID on the display of his phone, he hoped, for propably the very first time in his entire life, for nothing than more paperwork, just to have an excuse for not picking up. He only answered the phone because he knew that the caller wouldn't leave him alone until he got what he wanted.

"Tony DiNozzo." He answered the phone with a sigh.

"Junior! How are you?" his father asked in his usual happy, faked voice.

"What do you want, dad?" Tony asked, knowing his father wasn't just calling to have a nice little small talk with his son. He never called, unless he wanted something.

"I need you to pick me up from Dulles in 2 hours," DiNozzo Senior replied. "I'm coming for a visit."

"Where are you gonna stay?" Tony asked suspecting something really bad.

"With you, of course." His dad told him like he was some stupid little boy.

"And you're telling me that now," Tony said sarcastically. "Thanks for informing me this early."

"So can I stay with you for a couple of days?" Senior wanted to know, but it didn't really sound like a question. It was more like a statement. And what was he supposed to do? Kick his dad out?

"Do I have a choice?" Tony said but he already knew what his dad was going to say.

"Thanks, Junior. I knew this wouldn't be a problem. See you in two hours. Don't be late." And with that his dad hung up.

'Great.' Tony thought. It was already enough work to keep his relationship with Ziva from the team, but with his dad staying at his apartment, he couldn't even have her over, without Senior noticing. And once his dad knew, he knew that anybody else would know within hours, so they had to be really careful.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Tony and Ziva were waiting in the arrival hall of Dulles International Airport, waiting for DiNozzo Senior. First, Tony wanted to pick his dad up on his own, but Ziva convinced him to let her come with him. He wasn't all that happy about her coming but she insisted on coming and he knew, that when she really wanted something, there was no way in talking her out of it.<p>

After about 10 minutes they finally saw Senior approaching. The two of them walked towards him slowly and when they met halfway, Senior hugged his son like they had a normal relationship, which they definitely had not. But Tony knew his dad had always liked to pretend nothing was wrong.

After he let his son go again, DiNozzo Senior looked at Ziva. It took him some seconds to think about where he knew her from but then there appeared a bright smile on his face.

"Ziva," he exclaimed happily. "I didn't think I would ever see you again. How have you been, darling?"

"I've been good, Mr. DiNozzo. Thanks for asking. How are you?" Ziva asked politly.

"I'm good! And how many times did I tell you to call me Anthony, darling?" Senior told her with a laugh.

"Sorry, I forgot that, Anthony. It's been a long time since we have last seen each other." Ziva apologized.

* * *

><p>"So, Ziva. Where have you been the past ten years," Anthony asked when they walked towards the car on the huge airport parking lot. "You've left my son heartbroken."<p>

The little smile on Ziva's face fainted. Seeing Tony's dad reminded her of her High School time, which she really liked to be reminded of. Actually it was even one of the reasons why she wanted to come to pick Senior up. She liked to be reminded of that time when she was truly happy. She loved being with Tony now but she really missed the time when they didn't have to hide their relationship and feeling towards each other, when they could just be happy and carefree together. Now they always had to worry about revealing something that was meant to be a secret. But of course she knew that this question would come eventually. "My father made me return to Israel to finish my training." She answered casually.

Tony looked at her. He knew how much this question was bothering her, and he really wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but of course he couldn't infront of his dad. It would blow their cover and he just couldn't risk that.

"And what brought you to DC now?" Senior wanted to know.

"After I finished my training, I joined Mossad and I'm here as a liaison officer at NCIS now. I've been wanting to return to the States for years, but I have always been away on assignment, until I've been offered the liaison position." Ziva explained a bit unwillingly. She didn't really want to talk about it but she didn't want to explain her reasons to Tony's dad either, so she told him all this.

"And now that you're back, are you and Tony dating again?" Senior asked curiously.

"No, we agreed that it would be better to just be friends. It's been a long time since High School and a lot has happened. Besides, we're coworkers now and we need to keep our relationship professional, or else it could get very dangerous in the field. We can't get distracted. And our boss has a rule against coworkers dating." Ziva explained, lying convincingly so that Senior didn't notice anything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
